Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved mixer useful for mixing materials as the materials are advanced from pressurized supply sources through a closed fluid system to a dispensing nozzle.
The mixer of the present invention is especially designed for use in systems such as those employed to dispense a bead of adhesive or a sealant material upon a work piece. These materials typically are applied as a somewhat viscous material made up of a resin and a catalyst. In the case of an adhesive, for example, the resin is substantially inert until it is mixed with the catalyst, at which time the adhesive is activated and begins to set up or harden almost immediately. Because of this characteristic, the resin and catalyst are maintained in separate supply sources and the mixing is accomplished as the materials flow from the separate sources to the dispensing nozzle.
It is customary to regulate the proportions of the resin and catalyst in the mixture by discharging the resin and catalyst from their separate sources by controlled positive displacement devices whose separate outlets are commonly connected to a mixer whose outlet is in turn directly connected to the dispensing nozzle. The pressures generated by the positive displacement devices are employed to establish the flow of material through the mixer and discharge nozzle.
The mixer must thus perform the somewhat contradictory functions of thoroughly mixing two or more materials while the materials are flowing along a flow path without presenting any substantial restriction to the flow of material from the supply source to the dispensing nozzle.
The present invention is especially directed to a mixer capable of performing both of the foregoing functions.